Timeline
The timeline shows the chronological events in the Quantico universe. 2003 Unknown * A Washington Post reporter called Al Crawford, released the name and agent details of Owen Hall to the public. At the time, the journalist did not know that Owen was an active field operative of the CIA. As soon as his status was compromised due to the publication of sensitive information in the media, Owen was not allowed to engage in covert operations with the organization. In addition, he could not step foot on foreign soil again. 2014 October *17: A shootout in Chicago occurred. *It was revealed that Liam O'Connor had a sting operation that targeted certain militia groups. As part of the mission, a number of Panther Oracle AR-15s guns were given to a militia organization in Chicago. Prior to arresting members of the organization, there was a shootout at the Chicago rapid transit train between the militia group and the law enforcement officers from the Chicago Police Department. As a result, three casualties were recorded. *Drew Perales lost his girlfriend Alicia Landon and his unborn child in the shooting incident. 2015 July *A year before Grand Central bombing, Liam and Miranda are in a bar in Washington, D.C. discussing about Liam getting a position at Quantico. October (weeks 1-3) *A new class of trainees set foot at the FBI Academy at Quantico. The new class consist of Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Simon Asher, Shelby Wyatt, Caleb Haas, Eric Packer, Nimah Amin, Raina Amin, Brandon Fletcher, and Natalie Vasquez. *Eric Packer commits suicide. After his death, Miranda Shaw tells Liam O'Connor that Eric had sex with a 14 year old Malawian girl who got pregnant. He took her to receive an illegal abortion but, in the process, she died, and he had kept it a secret the entire time. No one at the FBI had known of this, despite all of the tests and polygraphs that Eric went through before applying to be a recruit at Quantico. *Caleb Haas is kicked out of Quantico after the incident with Eric. *Caleb returns as an analyst. Elias Harper joins as an analyst at the training academy. *The NATs complete psychological profiles. November (weeks 4-7) * Training raid of a hostage situation * Miranda sends NATs on an undercover mission * The trainees are tested to learn the art of surveillance on suspects. * Charlie gets out of juvenile prison. * Miranda tests NATs with the bomb exercise. * Elias Harper leaves Quantico after failing the bombing exercise. * Clayton Haas meets Shelby at the training academy. * Caleb is moved from analyst trainee back to agent trainee. * The NATs learn that Nimah and Raina are actually twins. December (weeks 8-11) *Liam suggests Miranda bring Charlie to Quantico. *NATs are given personalized assignments that turn out to be part of a larger lesson at the FBI headquarters. *While at HQ, Ryan finds the Omaha file implicating Alex’s mother. Alex confronts Liam about Omaha, then goes to Miranda’s place for more answers, where Charlie is kidnapped/Miranda stabbed. *Simon calls Oren, setting wheels in motion to design the Grand Central plans *Lecture from Dr. Susan Langdon, an expert in forensic investigation at the academy. *NATs vet next class of trainees. *Simon and Ryan leave Quantico. *Haas NYE Party: Claire meets Shelby, says she knew Shelby’s parents, announces shortlist for VP, tells Caleb, her and Clayton are getting back together. *Alex meets Hannah Wyland (who is undercover with Ryan, says they might be working undercover together for up to a year). *Charlie returns home. *Alex goes home with Liam. 2016 January''' (week 12-13) *Drew Perales, Iris Chang, and Will Olsen merge into the 2015–16 class. *NATs learn how to turn informants. *Miranda grants Natalie leave of absence so she can fight for custody of her daughter. February (weeks 14-16) *It was revealed that Shelby's parents are alive. *NATs team up for defensive driving lessons. *NATs are given information on how to conduct suspect interrogation and court trials. *Drew confronts Liam about Chicago. *Miranda fires Liam for sleeping with Alex. *Morning after Miranda fires Liam, Liam defiantly shows up to class. *Claire Haas is on campus as a visiting speaker at the academy. *Terror cell attacks Quantico. *Shelby's parents are revealed to be alive. *Charlie is shot during hostage situation. *Miranda is officially fired by the Office of Professional Responsibility (OPR) board and Liam is promoted to her position. *Miranda says goodbye to the NATs. March '''(weeks 17-20) * Ryan returns to Quantico as an instructor. * NATs conduct the Canadian border exercise. * Wyatt family reunion. * NATs screened for comprehensive medical and fitness tests, have security clearance checked. * Iris is denied security clearance. * Caleb and Will's unsuccessful Sistemics infiltration attempt. Will is hospitalized and then, later held captive as an asset by the CIA for seven months. * NATs attend “Open Day” to explore different fields they can work in. * Drew Perales leaves Quantico after revelation of his 'tremors'. * NATs go to Richmond field office. April''' (weeks 21)' * NATs study old cases (incl. 9/11 and Omaha). * It was revealed that Liam was on an undercover mission in Omaha with Michael Parrish which later ended in a failed sting resulting in the deaths of over 200 people. * Senator Haas approves Iris's security clearance. * Remaining NATs graduate from Quantico. * Twins infiltrate Hamza Khouri cell. May *Glenn and Laura Wyatt are confirmed to be dead. July *Natalie becomes an FBI agent. *'25:' The Grand Central bombing occurred. 130 people are killed. *Alex is on the run from the FBI. *Duncan and Mia from the hacktivist group 'The Unknown' help Alex in her escape from the FBI manhunt. *Alex turns herself in, allowing her to be captured by the FBI and interrogated by the HIG. *Alex pretends to plead guilty, surveiles her friends. *Elias kidnaps Simon. *Elias commits suicide after framing Simon, admitting his role in the Grand Central bombing and swearing he was blackmailed into doing it. *'28:''' The Command Center bombing occurred. 32 agents including Clayton Haas are killed. October *Three months after the Command Centre bombing event, Alex now lives in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. *Alex has a congressional hearing to testify that Elias played a role in the Command Center bombing. *Duncan sends a message to Alex prior to committing suicide. Liam captures video footage of Duncan's suicide through a sniper scope. *Ryan confronts Alex and convinces her to say Elias acted alone. *Alex reverses her position at Grand Central during the congressional hearing. *Alex starts getting calls from Liam who disguised his voice, one night. *Natalie is abducted, drugged and wakes up wearing an explosive belt. *Alex returns to work. *Natalie dies in an explosion. *Alex goes to Vermont to get Simon. *Simon comes to stay with Alex. November *Alex receives a package of pills. She tries to swap the bottle with the Senator's blood pressure pills. *Hannah confiscates pills, then comes to Alex’s apartment, confronting her about her actions earlier. *After Simon shows up at Alex's place, Liam, disguising his voice calls them. *Hannah gets involved. *An incident occurred at the Columbia press conference. *Hannah is suspended from the FBI as the result of instigating the Townhall incident. *Will escapes CIA custody with the help of Simon and Alex. *Liam takes Simon and Will as hostages. In addition, Liam blackmails Shelby by telling her to drive a van in order to pick up an important package from Alex. *Alex goes up to Haas house to retrieve Caleb. *Alex confronts Shelby at the field office in New York. *The presidential election occurred. Senator Claire Haas becomes vice president. *Natalie, Drew and Charlie are confirmed to be dead. *Liam O'Connor and Simon Asher died. *Alex is fired from the FBI. 2017 January *Two months after the presidential election, Alex is approached by Matthew Keyes, the director of the CIA who provides an opportunity for her to join and work for the organization. July * Six months after accepting the offer from Matthew Keyes, Alex works at the CIA in a desk-job as an analyst while living with Shelby and continuing her relationship with Ryan. * In the same month, she starts training at Camp Peary with other recruits; Dayana Mampasi, Harry Doyle, León Velez, Sebastian Chen, Leigh Davis and Jeremy Miller. Ryan later joins the other recruits at the site, much to the surprise of Alex. * Matthew Keyes and Miranda Shaw have a private meeting with Alex and Ryan. Alex was recruited by the CIA as part of a covert mission to establish any potential threats within the agency. Ryan is also recruited by the agency for the same mission. * Shelby is confirmed to be Alex's handler in her mission. Nimah is confirmed to be Ryan's handler in his mission. * Owen Hall is confirmed to be the CIA officer for the training at Camp Peary. In addition, Lydia Hall is later revealed to be another trainer on-site. * After graduation from Quantico, the former NATs at the academy are progressing in their individual careers. Iris convicted a trafficker in Miami. Caleb is studying law at Berkeley. Brandon got promoted to a position within the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit and Nimah busted a cartel as part of a case in Arizona. * In the first training among the CIA recruits, Alex is baited by Lydia Hall in the exercise, who later reveals herself to be another trainer on-site. * Jeremy Miller leaves prior to completing his training at Camp Peary. * Owen tests the CIA recruits by conducting a surveillance test as part of the training at Camp Peary. August * In a conversation with Harry, Will reveals he is an IT security expert at Semple Institute. * At Camp Peary, Alex and Ryan succeed in their mission of framing Harry, whom their handlers warn them about after they all realize he uses Will. Later, it was highlighted that he was able to come back due to using his ties as a spy for M-I6. * Owen blackmails the journalist who publicly leaked his name. * Shelby and León, meet each other by chance. September * At Camp Peary, the CIA recruits are given an assignment. They must discuss whether to use a drone to kill a potential terrorist given the data they have, but are uncertain if the data is accurate. Although, the group conclude that they should not continue with a strike, Owen initiates it anyway, telling them that the data was accurate. * Ryan, Dayana and León are selected to be a part of a black ops operation for the CIA. * Leigh Davis leaves prior to completing her training at Camp Peary. October * At Camp Peary, Owen teaches the trainees interrogation techniques by having them torture him so that they extort his CIA alias. While Alex and Harry feel that they are going too far, the rest of the trainees believe they are not going far enough, and start waterboarding Lydia Hall in front of Owen until he finally cracks. * Alex is cut from the FBI undercover mission when her colleagues are meeting without her, given her failure to gather information. * Shelby goes undercover to extract information from León Velez. November * At Camp Peary, the trainees are given permission to celebrate Thanksgiving outside the Farm only if they succeed in creating a cover story to protect their families. * Harry heads back to England to meet his handler so as to inform her about his mission at the Farm (which happens after the Brexit referendum). * After Alex is officially cut from the FBI undercover mission, she decides to continue with the mission alone. * Ryan proposes to Alex. * Ryan, Dayana and León are given specific orders by the same mysterious contact, leading to a murder of an innocent person; after the mission succeeds, the contact commends them and threatens to kill them should they conduct any treason. * At Camp Peary, the trainees are given a mission. They must succeed in seducing guests from a wedding rehearsal-dinner party, then wake up next to them. Owen highlights that their work in the CIA will require them to seduce assets. December * After León discovers the true identity of Shelby Wyatt, he is confronted by Nimah Amin. Later, she provides him a role; as an informant of the FBI. * At Camp Peary, Owen gives a lesson about betrayal to the recruits. He assigns them a mission to get the Venezuelan Consul to turn on his country. * During an op involving the Venezuelan consulate, Dayana and León kidnap the Consul's daughter as leverage. Meanwhile, Ryan and Sebastian completely strike out, while Harry and Alex obtain a copy of the confidential documents. * At Camp Peary, Owen teaches the CIA recruits about extracting an asset. The recruits go to Germany, where they have to locate, secure, and extract their asset, as well as collect the asset's information. Later, it is revealed that the asset is Owen, who did not use any CIA alias when he flew into Germany. Alex works on protecting and extracting Owen, who is almost shot by his ex-asset's son, Daniel Sharp. * At Camp Peary, Owen has the recruits sneak into an NSA building and wipe the personal data that the NSA has of them. * Lydia gives Ryan a black ops mission of her own: to place a wiretap in the NSA. * Alex asks Harry cover for her to find out what Ryan is doing for the NSA; in exchange, Alex gives Harry all the information the NSA has on Sir Laurence Bishop. * Alex finds a wiretap, and puts a wiretap on top off it, so that she will know the difference. * The recruits leave without any issues, except for León, who was sabotaged by Dayana. * Harry reveals to Sebastian that his ex-lover, Elliot, was the son of Sir Laurence Bishop, a wealthy man in the UK. Bishop did not accept Elliot being gay, and cut Elliot off from money and from seeing his family, unless Elliot agreed to married a woman. Elliot, not wanting to choose between his family and Harry, stabbed himself to death. * León failed the NSA mission. As a result, Owen Hall highlighted that he was forced to leave his training at Camp Peary. * Shelby fails her undercover FBI mission. 2018 January * At Camp Peary, the CIA director Matthew Keyes explains the importance of maintaining cover during a covert operation. In addition, the director highlights that they have to write their wills to help them come to terms when events in sanctioned operations don't pan out well (blown cover/deaths). * Owen confessed that he was involved in the murder of Jeremy Miller to 2 FBI agents. As a result, he was stripped of his CIA credentials and was incarcerated in a federal prison. * Alex is kicked out of Camp Peary by Lydia Hall. * Harry Doyle leaves prior to completing his undercover mission and training at Camp Peary. * Alex and Ryan break up after their undercover mission is over. * Jeremy Miller faked his death. * After completing their training at Camp Peary, Sebastian Chen, Ryan Booth and Dayana Mampasi become CIA case officers. September * Raina becomes the conference interpreter at the 2018 G-20 summit in New York. * 27: There is a hostage situation at the G-20 summit in New York. The summit was taken over by terrorists calling themselves the 'Citizens Liberation Front'. * The group took control of the financial district area of New York by detonating explosives in certain zones. Later, Miranda mentioned to Alex that they secured the perimeter around the G-20 summit with explosives, biological weaponry and that they are using hostages on the 39th floor at 28 Liberty Street building as human shields to prevent snipers from taking a clear shot of their targets. * Jeremy Miller commits suicide. * President Todd made a deal with the Citizens Liberation Front, to spare the lives of the hostages at the G-20 summit in exchange for the release of hacktivist, Eric Boyer. Later, his wife, The First Lady Elaine Todd is publicly executed on national television by the terrorist group. * Alex is confronted by Angie Reynolds, the former instructor at Camp Peary. The fight later leads to the death of Angie. * Eric Boyer commits suicide. * Leigh Davis is killed via strangulation of the throat from a remotely controlled metal wire. It was later revealed that she was recruited by the AIC, six weeks after leaving her training at Camp Peary. While on-route to Jakarta, Indonesia, via Surabaya, she stayed at a hotel there that was a known cut-off for the Islamic Front. In addition, she smuggled two kilograms of semtex inside a crate of wedding china. * Miranda, Will and Nimah are revealed to be working with the Citizens Liberation Front. * Ryan and Dayana are revealed to be disguised CLF/AIC associates. They are working on a sanctioned black ops operation led by Lydia Hall. * Angie Reynolds and Jason Bowling are revealed to be members of the Citizens Liberation Front. * Hannah Wyland is reinstated to work again as an FBI agent. Previously, she was suspended for instigating an incident at the Town Hall where Claire Haas was at for her vice-presidential campaign and presentation. * After Alex is freed and taken back to the FBI field office, she is questioned by Shelby Wyatt and Hannah Wyland about her involvement in the hostage crisis. She narrates to Hannah about her time at Camp Peary. * During the interrogation process, Alex mentions that Harry, León, Dayana and Sebastian are still inside the crisis zone and anyone among them can be the terrorists. However, Hannah refuses to believe Alex, until, Alex tells her that Ryan is one of the terrorists. Hannah asks Shelby to go through the audio recording of the questioning to find something solid to support Alex's theories. * Hannah and Shelby leave Alex alone in the room and ask her to stay put. She is then taken by Miranda at gunpoint to a car, where Miranda reveals to Alex she is one of the terrorists and asks her to drive. * Miranda takes Alex back into the crisis zone, where she meets up with Nimah. Nimah reveals that she was the one who saved her. While Miranda brought Alex so they could find Lydia Hall and the drives, Nimah and Alex agree that the hostages should be rescued. Alex goes back into the crisis zone while Nimah holds Miranda at gunpoint. * President Claire Haas calls off an air strike on the crisis zone. * After heading back to the crisis zone, Alex finds a group of hostages. After escorting the remaining hostages, it is revealed that the remaining AIC members are posing as them. * Carly Klapp, Sebastian's wife is revealed to be a member of the AIC. She is later killed by Sebastian Chen. * As the hostages reach the perimeter, the FBI locates the group of hostages (including Raina, Harry, Sebastian, León), although Will and Dayana are missing. Lydia Hall mentions to Alex that Dayana stole the drives and that she is part of the AIC. * Nimah escorts Miranda to the FBI field office in order to confess to Shelby about their involvement in the G-20 hostage crisis. * Miranda mentions to Shelby that the First Lady Elaine Todd was heading the AIC group prior to her televised execution by the Citizens Liberation Front. * After Alex approaches Dayana, she states that her and Will were trying to aid Lydia Hall in destroying the drives containing sensitive US intelligence information. When Alex realized that there was a discrepancy in Lydia's claim to Alex that Dayana stole them, she made her way to the building that Lydia entered previously. After Lydia shoots Alex in the back, she heads to a server room to upload the contents of the drive to the internet. * It is revealed that Lydia disguised herself as an associate of the AIC as part of a CIA black ops operation. * Alex manages to gain the upper hand and wins the physical fight against Lydia. * Will tries to stop the transfer of the contents from the drive to the internet but is unsuccessful. * The Islamic Front took credit for the G-20 hostage crisis. October * 11: Two weeks after the end of the hostage crisis, President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes put forth a covert joint task force between the FBI and CIA. The task force was assembled to take out terror threats to the United States made possible by Lydia Hall who uploaded one of the intelligence drives to the internet during the conclusion of the G-20 hostage crisis (perpetuated by the Citizens Liberation Front) in New York. The task force includes; Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Nimah Amin, Shelby Wyatt and Dayana Mampasi. The leader of the group is Clay Haas, a renowned political advisory strategist. * Prior to the formation of the task-force, Alex is re-instated to work again as an FBI agent. * The mission of the designated task force is to identify the collaborators of the shadow group behind the G-20 hostage crisis. Some of the collaborators have already accessed the cache that was uploaded by Lydia Hall. Madam President Claire Haas mentioned that the collaborators all fall under one of the key eight “pillars”. The President mentioned that the members want to yield a terrorist act to gain control and influence within the following areas; money, law, logistics, government, technology, ideology, defense and media. * The task force was assigned a mission to identify whether a collaborator was involved in a cargo plane crash that occurred in Kentucky. Whilst, the team uncovered that a company by the name of GIP profited due to short-selling the cargo that was on the plane, the team later exposed a separate conspiracy. The task force uncovered information about certain GIP high ranking corporate officials being complicit in a Ponzi scheme. Later, it was revealed that Harry Doyle provided specific intelligence on another company named ENGIN. ENGIN was revealed to be an aviator start-up that profited from the crash due to the cargo plane carrying a special aviation technology that could identify where a plane would crash. As a result, the conspirators had the most motive to crashing the plane. Some later, it was highlighted that the involved collaborator in this incident was none other than Christian Kelly. * Ryan Booth was formally introduced to American-Russian journalist Sasha Barinov at a party hosted by the high ranking corporate members of the GIP. Later, it was revealed that she was able to quickly identify a connection to his real identity through a speedy online investigation. * León was murdered by unknown assailants. His murder was staged as a suicide. * Harry joined the task force on Clay's orders after succeeding in a mission with the team. * The task force was assigned a mission to uncover Rebecca Sherman as one of the eight collaborators that benefited from the aftermath of the G-20 hostage crisis. Rebecca Sherman accessed information pertaining to vulnerabilities in U.S passport control, in order to find the means to escape. Whilst, the team uncovered her plan, she requests help due to numerous death threats sent to her by unknown conspirators. As she tries to aid the group in their operation by tracking down a collaborator, she is instantly killed by an unknown sniper. In addition, the collaborator that she tracked down was also swiftly assassinated by the sniper. His name was later revealed to be Thomas Roth. * In one of the missions of the task force, a collaborator accessed the cache in order to uncover information about emergency-response protocols. Following a news report of a chemical plant explosion in Virginia, the task force team uncovered the information discrepancy surrounding the event in the public media. The team learns that a group of Internet trolls were hired to create the fake news about the explosion from the aid of a private military company called Greypool. The higher officials within the company wanted the city to be evacuated in order to hunt a person of interest. The person in question is Mallory Haynes. She was hired by a U.S Senator to create fake news in order to help with his election. Later, the team exposes the information that the collaborator in connection to the event was none other than Henry Roarke, the Speaker of the House. * Harry left the task force after he had a private discussion with Sebastian Chen. * Lydia is incarcerated in a federal prison as a result of her actions in the G-20 hostage crisis. She received a visit from her father, Owen Hall. * A shopping mall was the target of a terrorist attack. The unknown conspirators framed Raina Amin as the primary suspect of the incident. Prior to being framed, she was kidnapped by unknown assailants but then, made an escape to Williamsburg, Virginia. Whilst, Alex realizes that Raina needs help, the terrorist attack is heavily publicized in the media. Due to imminent concerns of a Muslim registration bill being passed in light of the incident, the task force members head to Washington, D.C. to convince the voters to vote no. A senior legislative assistant by the name of Felix Cordova tried to help Clay and his task force by giving them names of the swing voters his boss is targeting for the Muslim registry bill. Clay and his team were unsuccessful in their mission as none of the representatives they targeted were willing to flip their votes because Felix gave them the wrong names. Whilst Clay tries to confront Felix about the issue, Felix mentions that he was just doing his job and that it wasn’t personal. The bill is passed, but Madam President Claire Haas vetoes it. The team realizes that the collaborators wanted Claire Haas to veto it so as to help Henry Roarke in his bid for the presidency. * Alex and Owen try and get information from an assailant that implicated Raina in the terrorist attack. However, before they could get any information, the kidnapper is instantly killed by unknown private military contractors. * As a result of the attack, an arrest warrant is issued for Raina Amin. Nimah tries to atone for her mistakes at the G-20 hostage crisis and switches places with Raina, so that Raina can continue her work within the task force. * Ryan found information that exposed journalist Sasha Barinov as an asset for the Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation (FSB). * Clay Haas visited his mother at the White House in Washington, D.C. He planned on disbanding the task force due to the failure that his team encountered in their previous mission. * After vacating in Tulum, Mexico, Caleb Haas makes his reappearance in Washington, D.C. He gets in a brief physical fight with his brother Clay Haas after a short conversation with his mother, Claire Haas. Later, Caleb agrees to a living arrangement with his brother at Camp Peary. * The task force was assigned a mission to uncover a new conspiracy. Although the cache was accessed by the collaborators, their true aim is exposed. The collaborators are seeking to stage a riot in one of five potential U.S. cities. Their purpose is to ignite civil unrest within the United States. The team uncovers that the collaborators have picked Cleveland as a target for their nefarious agenda. * Cleveland was chosen as there was a rising civil tension due to an almost-hung jury in a case that dealt with gun laws that President Haas passed earlier via an executive order. Although, the collaborators have exerted their influence to convince the judge to push the case through. Sometime later, a guilty verdict was announced for the defendant. After the verdict was publicized in the media, Madam Claire Haas takes a preemptive stance. The President makes a statement to address an angry crowd in front of the courthouse. When she admits that she made a mistake by signing the executive order, she will try to work on fixing the issue with the current legislation framework. As a result of her actions, she gains positive appraisal from the public. * Sometime after the events of the G-20 hostage crisis, Miranda left her position as a Deputy Director of the FBI. Currently, she is a Special Agent in Charge of the FBI outpost in Cleveland. * After a short physical fight with Owen Hall, Sebastian Chen clarifies his investigative role into exposing the names of the collaborators. By providing the necessary intelligence to the task force, their mission is considered a success. They expose the following names of the eight collaborators; Thomas Roth, Christian Kelly, Henry Roarke, Rebecca Sherman, Alice Winter, Peter Theo, Maxwell Fletcher and Warren Shepherd. * Sasha Barinov calls Peter Theo under the pretence of fact-checking a journal story, but he quickly realizes that she’s digging where she’s not authorized, and he hangs up after making a subtle threat. * Sasha Barinov is killed in a car bombing. * As Clay realizes that the Collaborators are aware of his plan to take them down, he makes a decision to initiate a mission during his engagement party. The covert team were tasked to bring the Collaborators in one room to turn at least one of them against Roarke and the others. While most of the team members fail to do so, Ryan is able to get Alice Winter to confess to the murders of León Velez and Sasha Barinov, and seemingly gets her to cooperate, telling him she'll bring two others. Sometime later, it was revealed that Alice instigated an incident to publicly expose Ryan Booth. She ordered for a news reporter to uncover Ryan's connection with an illegal domestic intelligence operation that was unsanctioned by the United States government. * After the engagement party ended, Owen suggested to Alex that in order to catch the Collaborators, she would need to join their side. In order to successfully side with the group, she would need to send them the team's files. After The Collaborators gathered intel about the task force, they leak the information to the public, putting the presidency of Claire Haas at risk. * After news of the unsanctioned nature of the covert team were publicised in the broadcast media, Henry Roarke took the opportunity to criticize Claire's presidency and called for her impeachment. Clay and the team (minus Alex and Owen) try to dig up dirt on Roarke that would prevent him from becoming President, while Raina tries to get help from Felix in finding Nimah. Clay and Shelby try to put emails in Felix's phone to make it look like Roarke is collaborating with Russia regarding cyber-terrorism, but fail. As a result, Felix quits his job and breaks ties with Clay. * Alex tries to work with the Collaborators to gain intel about their group. She worked with one of the members, Alice Winter by getting Matthew Keyes to resign from his position as the Director of the CIA. Later, they go to the FBI Headquarters in Washington, D.C. Alex realizes that Alice put a water bottle in her purse, which contained a gas to poison the agents looking into the scandal involving President Claire Haas, making her look guilty as a result. * After Claire Haas resigned from her presidency as a result of a national scandal, it was revealed that Roarke succeeded in being appointed as the President of the United States. A week after his inauguration, Roarke signed 30 executive orders in five days and removed the cache from the internet, leading Owen to realize that the Collaborators are near their end-game. With Clay gone, Alex gets help from Will, Miranda, and Keyes to help find what Roarke is planning. Will learns that the profit made from ENGIN Industries was from the Avionics systems, which have since been added to a number of air-planes. The team finds that there is hidden code in the software that allows a plane to be remotely controlled with a smartphone if they have a popular app installed, created by a Collaborator. They realize Roarke's plan: six flights each have one person on Roarke's Muslim Registry Act, each with the app on their phone; when their phones connect to the plane's Wi-Fi, the Collaborators will use the app to control and crash the planes. Alex goes to Alice to find the flights, while Shelby, with Raina's sacrifice, finds Clay to learn the FAA's code to request emergency landing. The team successfully save the flights. However, Roarke uses the team's win as an example: he requested them to perform an off-book operation, and uses it to request a new Constitutional Convention, to rewrite the US Constitution. * In the days leading to the Constitutional Convention, the covert team starts vetting for Roarke's new government agency, while secretly trying to stop Roarke from getting the votes needed to allow the Convention to occur. However, their plan are initially foiled by one of the members of the Collaborators. Later, the team, with help from Will and Iris Chang, decide to use an indirect approach. Will and Iris pick up Peter Theo from a bar, and locate incriminating evidence of Roarke, which they give to the FSB, in exchange for them requesting Roarke to add a modification to the new Constitution. At the convention in Philadelphia, Roarke's conversation with the FSB is recorded. Alex publicly broadcasts Roarke's recordings and emails the evidence to the ACLU and other rights organizations, before having Miranda fake her death. Roarke, not willing to face the press or the police, commits suicide. * As a result of Alex's actions at the Constitutional Convention, she is branded as a fugitive of the United States. Owen mentions to Alex in the car that she needs to maintain her cover so as to evade capture from the authorities. Along with Ryan, she leaves the country on a plane to an unknown international destination. * Two months later, the rest of the team, including Maxine, Raina, and Nimah, are celebrating in the bunker. Category:Quantico Category:Events